Tease
by Jennie-x
Summary: Ianto is fedup of having to watch Jack flirt with everyone. And with a little help from Owen, and a Wii console, he has the perfect payback. Jack/Ianto :D Shameless Fluffy Crack.


Ianto was sick of it; he was tired of Jack's constant flirting. The man had no consideration that his boyfriend had been present when two blond girls shamelessly fluttered eyelashes at him, stroked his arm, and told him how sexy he was. And he had to watch as Jack grinned at all the right places, and made promises that he would see them again soon. Ianto was tired of it.

And he was tired of watching him talk to Gwen, as she fluttered her eyelashes at him, as she stoked his arm, as he stared at her.

If Jack wanted to play games, then so be it.

He walked around the hub, he noticed Jack look up at him and sent a smile in his direction but then turned back to Gwen straight away, Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled at Toshiko, she asked politely if he was okay, she also had been there with the two blond girls, and noticed his discomfort. He assured her that he was fine and headed over to Owen.

"Fancy a game?" The Englishman asked. Ianto stared at him for a minute, and grinned. Oh, he definitely wanted to play.

"I've never played before," He smiled, gesturing to the Wii console at his desk. Owen had some how managed to convince Jack to let them get one, saying he would only play when nothing pressing was going on. Jack agreed once he saw the shape of the controls.

"It's a piece of piss." Owen grinned, and chucked a remote at Ianto, who attached it to his hand. "We're playing baseball by the way." Owen added, "You can bat first." Ianto grinned, and stood in front of the sensor.

The animation of him was on the screen, and he waved his hand in the air and watched as the bat moved. Owen moved his hand in one swift motion, the ball on the screen moved towards the animation of Ianto who moved his bat a little too late.

"I can't do it, I've never played it before. Show me how to do it." Ianto insisted. Owen nodded, it wasn't particularly fun beating someone with no expertise at the game. Owen moved over to Ianto, and stood behind him. Oh his plan was working brilliantly, Ianto thought. Now all he needed was Jack to come over, he noticed a mug on the side and smiled.

"Do this," Owen said, one hand rested on Ianto's hip, the other guiding his hand which held the remote in the air. He moved his hand, and the ball came forward, Ianto stepped back a little, causing the mug to smash on the floor with a loud crash. "Shit." Owen sighed. Jack, Gwen and Toshiko all walked down, and Ianto just smiled lazily at Owen.

"Sorry," Ianto said, bending down to help Owen with the smashed pieces of china. "Do you still want to play?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can tidy this up later." Owen said, gesturing to the small remains of broken china. Ianto nodded at him.

"Can you show me again?" Ianto asked innocently. Owen nodded, and stood behind Ianto once more.

"I know what you're doing," Owen whispered, his hand circling Ianto's waist. "I'll play along." He grinned. "Anything to make the Captain suffer." Ianto grinned. "Okay, arm up like this."

Jack watched as Owen stood behind Ianto, the slight move of his hips made him think that Owen was grinding into his boyfriend from behind. No. Owen was straight, surely, well bisexual. No, he did not like Ianto, and besides Ianto was his and no one else's.

"It's too, hard." Jack gulped as Ianto emphasised the word hard.

"Just relax," Owen said soothingly, his hand that was holding Ianto's arm moving to his hand and wrapped it around the shaft of the remote. "You're holding it too tight," Owen said, "Relax your hand." Ianto did as he was told, and smiled when Owen's hands linked with his. "Start at the bottom, and slowly push your hand up, not too hard, but not too light."

"Like this?" Ianto asked, his voice the perfect sound of innocence.

"Like that." Owen smiled. "Move back into me." Jack's eyes watched as Ianto moved his body back into Owen's front, Owen moving with him, his hand around his waist tightening, only to be covered by Ianto's. "And then forward." They moved forward, Owen bending Ianto's arm. "Right, let's see if you got it." Owen smiled.

Ianto turned around and smiled at Owen, a faint blush to his cheeks. Owen moved his hand, his eyes burning into Ianto and not even looking at the screen. Ianto moved as Owen had shown him, only to miss the ball a couple of times.

"You're doing it too fast," Ianto said sighing in defeat. "Could you do it slower?" Owen gulped. Ianto was good at this.

"Sure," He smiled, trying to remember he was doing this to help Ianto get to Jack. He moved his hand slower this time, flexing his wrist slightly. Jack gulped, and watched as Ianto moved perfectly, hitting the ball, but the ball on the screen went out of bounds, making it a foul ball.

"There's no point in playing, I can't do it." Ianto sighed, taking of the strap, only to be stopped by Owen, whose fingers lingered of Ianto's wrists a little too long.

"Don't give up." Owen persisted. "You're getting to him," He whispered, Ianto smiled.

"But it's too hard, I'm better of just watching you for a little while." Ianto said, his fingers ghosting over Owen's.

"Okay, watch me." Owen smiled. He took Ianto's remote as his player was still batting. Ianto gently moved the other remote, watching as the ball moved forward, his eyes trailed up and down Owen's body, he had a nice body. A little skinny, but muscles in the right place. Ianto bit his lip, knowing Jack was watching, but his own eyes drifted to Owen's arse. Owen blushed, he knew this was a game but he was suddenly started to feel...

"It still looks a bit hard." Ianto sighed, standing up again. "One last try, then I'm going to go back to work."

"Okay, stand in front." Ianto did as he was told again, his body shivering at Owen's ghostly touch. Ianto smiled as he felt Owen's half hard cock at his arse. Smiling, Ianto ground his hips back making Owen moan slightly. "You fucking tease." Owen hissed, his hand trailing down Ianto's hips making him shiver. Ianto continued to move his hips, feeling his own cock stir. The ball came forward and with the help of Owen he managed to hit the ball, only for it to be caught out.

Ianto turned around, but didn't break the contact. "I guess that's game over." He winked. He moved his body closer to Owen's and reached out for the broken china. "We could always have a rematch later," He winked again before moving away and heading into the kitchen, walking passed Jack who just stared at him in shock.

"You need to keep an eye on your fucking boyfriend," Owen sighed, he sat down at his desk trying not to think about the growing arousal in his pants.

"I... you got hard off Ianto." Jack said, his voice reflecting his anger. "My Ianto!"

"Whose Ianto?" Ianto asked as he walked across the hub. Toshiko grinning at him, whilst Gwen just stared at the floor.

"You. My office now." Jack shouted. Ianto just smirked and headed over to Owen.

"I need to wipe the coffee sir, before it gets all sticky." Ianto bent down on the floor next to Owen who after the tone of Jack's voice tried very hard not to turn his head.

A few minutes later, Ianto headed up to Jack's office. "What the fuck was that?" Jack shouted.

"That, sir. Was payback." Ianto said definitely.

"For what exactly?" Jack asked, completely dumbfounded.

"That sir, is what you do to me every fucking day. Today was no exception. And if you don't like me doing it to you, then you should stop. Because I don't like it when you do it to me." Ianto replied, his eyes glaring into Jack's.

"I do that?" Jack asked. "Flirt, tease right in front of you every day?" His voice giving away the guilt that now consumed him.

"Yeah," Ianto said sadly. "Especially with Gwen."

"I don't... I mean I don't mean too..."

"I know." Ianto sighed. "I just don't like watching you constantly remind me that at any point you can throw me away and have someone else at your side, or in your bed."

"Oh Ianto." Jack pulled the young man close to him. "You're the only one I want by my side. Ever. I'm sorry for how I act around other people, but remember it's always been you who I come home to, who I kiss goodnight, and first thing in the morning. It's you I love."

"And not Gwen?" Ianto asked, his voice sounded a little too eager.

"Definitely not Gwen. Though I'm not going to be watching you and Owen like a fucking hawk. He was hard over you." Jack reached down and cupped Ianto's own hard cock. "You were hard for him?" He asked, clearly hurt.

"No. I got hard knowing you were watching me." Ianto smiled. "Maybe we should get one of those games for at home. I could teach you how to play."

"Any way we could play it naked? Learnings more fun when you're naked... remember when you taught me how to speak Welsh... now that was fun."


End file.
